


【咕哒♂齐格飞】【若御主是您，我一定会服从您的全部要求吧】

by Saitsuna



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitsuna/pseuds/Saitsuna
Summary: 闪闪祭结束后的聚会上被骗着喝了酒的咕哒与中意从者齐格飞的浪漫一夜：）
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Siegfried | Saber of Black
Kudos: 4





	1. 【咕哒♂齐格飞】01【若御主是您，我一定会服从您的全部要求吧】

**Author's Note:**

> 个室&中意从者&酒后……嘿嘿嘿  
咕哒有点点黑  
成年咕哒从172长到182设定  
双向暗恋  
————  
btw长发男从者www真的好想让咕哒一个一个祸害过去呢XD【尤其是天草⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪闪祭结束后的聚会上被骗着喝了酒的咕哒与中意从者齐格飞的浪漫一夜：）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个室&中意从者&酒后……嘿嘿嘿  
咕哒有点点黑  
成年咕哒从172长到182设定  
双向暗恋  
————  
btw长发男从者www真的好想让咕哒一个一个祸害过去呢XD【尤其是天草⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

藤丸立香成年的第一个大狂欢就这样在混乱的甜点大战与无限畅饮的酒精中度过了。

前不久刚来迦的大帝见到那个金闪闪的弓兵，导致本来就乱成一团的祭典变成了大群从者的酒精盛宴。而作为御主的藤丸立香意外的酒量奇好，也因此成了唯恐天下不乱的恶属性英灵们争相灌酒的对象。

混合着喝下了大帝、船长、金皮卡甚至酒吞递过来的酒，百毒不侵的藤丸脸上也显出了几分微醺。——当然，是真是假我们就不得而知了。总之，显出醉意的藤丸被奶光和红A两位麻麻强制地送回了个室，而担心藤丸醉倒的齐格飞也一同跟了过去。

作为中意从者，齐格飞虽然也有独立的房间，但也常与藤丸同进同出。只不过随着三年间从者的增加，一同灵子转移的次数早就变得屈指可数了。

刚刚送走两位母性泛滥，不停碎碎念的从者，藤丸便看到齐格飞已在不远处等待多时了。遂笑着打开房门，邀对方进去喝茶解酒。

将热茶与牛奶倒入了杯子中，趁同样有些醉意的英灵不注意，藤丸悄然丢入了许久之前便准备好的，加了料的方糖。藤丸双颊绯红，竟不知是酒精的作用，还是心虚激动导致了。

三年多的相处，藤丸与齐格飞早就过于熟悉了。同进同出、同床共枕甚至一同洗澡沐浴也不是没有过——虽然是因为灵子转移目的地条件艰苦。

“抱歉，御主……不，立香，麻烦您准备我的那份了。”齐格飞接过加了料的茶。

“啊……嘛……也没有麻烦啦，反正也要泡我那份的嘛”年轻的御主心虚的抽回了手，眼睛瞥向一旁的茶壶，一脚不安地蹭了蹭另一边的小腿。迦勒底内部四季温度适宜，藤丸回到个室便先换好了睡衣。睡裤不过堪堪及膝，底下修长而有力感的小腿一览无遗。——齐格飞的眼神稍稍闪了闪，随即又在心里默默地道了几声歉。

不知从什么时候起，齐格飞发现，他看藤丸立香的眼神变了。是从慢慢习惯把背后交给他开始，又或是从说出“哪怕有一天你用剑对着我的后背，我也绝不会憎恨你”。

齐格飞以为他们最亲密的关系便是这样——被背叛也不会产生憎恨的挚友。他开始想要更多。在野外一同睡觉，在湖中一同沐浴，在战斗中不慎负伤……他们一同经历的一切，他开始希望藤丸能够同样珍视。在藤丸与其他从者亲密交谈时，他竟产生了不悦的感觉。他想要独占他的少年御主。

这很不对劲。但更不对劲的，是在一次藤丸在他面前脱掉衣裤，而他却下意识的转身。齐格飞知道，事情大条了——他对渐渐长大的少年产生了明显超出友情的欲望。

他不知道他的御主是如何看待自己。最亲密的朋友？值得依靠的兄长？或许……总不会是带着相同的眼光。藤丸立香看着齐格飞的时候，眼神总是格外明亮，满满的都是信任。

不知道他的好友，他的御主，知道他对他竟产生了欲念会作何感想——齐格飞更想道歉了。也许知道后，藤丸立香会愤怒得捅他一剑也说不定。

齐格飞开始以名字称呼他的年轻御主了。  
——立香……很可爱的名字，齐格飞想。  
而年轻的御主对此表示欢喜并开心的接受了——虽然在齐格飞看来，藤丸大概只是在高兴，认为这是他们的友谊更加深厚的证明。

而事实证明齐格飞想的太单纯了。

藤丸立香虽然是个善良的好人，但却不是个不谙世事的孩子。

每每当面更衣时，齐格飞眼里一闪而逝的欲念全部被藤丸看在了眼里。

——齐格飞一直以来都是他的理想型，不是哥哥那种，而是作为恋人。

他只是一直不敢肖想这样一位英雄能够和他发展出那种关系罢了——何况传说里的齐格飞可是娶了老婆的。

直到有一天，齐格飞亲口对他说了：“若御主是您，我一定会服从您的全部要求吧。”那一瞬间的藤丸，简直脑子充血得，想要去乌鲁克打他一百只拉夫姆。

所以今天晚上，在狂欢结束后，藤丸下定了决心，打算把生米煮成熟饭。

【計画通り.jpg】

—————


	2. Chapter 2

……………  
所以今天晚上，在狂欢结束后，藤丸下定了决心，打算把生米煮成熟饭。

【計画通り.jpg】

接下来就是喝了加料的茶的飞哥以为是自己忍耐到极限，结果在道歉的时候被咕哒逆推，然后一边道歉一边被酱酱酿酿了一遍又一遍的补魔❤️之夜辣～～～

喝完茶的藤丸一边嘴上说着“好热，好热”边扯了扯睡衣领子，本就不小的领子崩开了一粒纽扣，瞬时间春光乍泄。而那边，听到藤丸的话后正走神的齐格飞，方一抬起头，这冲击着他意志力的景象便映入眼眸。  
——粉色的。  
只不过大概因为喝了混酒的缘故，已经充血而变得鲜艳欲滴了。  
齐格飞觉得血液在向着脐下三寸那个疯狂奔涌。  
忏悔着自己因喝了酒忍耐力下降，齐格飞仍不知道，这一切实际是眼前这个看起来纯真而迷蒙的年轻御主所做——藤丸丢进茶里的“方糖”开始起作用了。（某奸商抱着几千万qp深藏功与名。  
藤丸立香双颊飞红，水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着飞哥一瞬不瞬，向一侧偏了偏头，向前迈步到齐格飞面前。  
“齐格弗里德……好漂亮，这里。”藤丸说着伸手点了点齐格飞的胸肌。“想摸摸看，以前都没摸过呢。”说罢顺手便开始脱齐格飞的衣服。  
齐格飞早先在派对上便卸除了武装与盔甲，此时仅着一身单薄的黑色便装，露出大片胸口的肌肤。  
藤丸打算试试手感，而齐格飞，理所当然的，并不会拒绝御主的愿望。  
只不过，藤丸立香今晚的目的，可不仅仅是试试手感而已。于是乎，少年抚摸揉按的手法渐渐猥琐起来。  
齐格飞的胸肌被藤丸一直有意无意地揉过两点。  
“唔……对不起……立香，可不可以不碰那两个……”  
“唔？哪两个？齐格弗里德你，不讲清楚的话我可不知道哟。”藤丸抬起头，双目迷朦，讲的话却相当之厚颜无耻。  
“立香，很痒……”齐格飞为了忍住胸前被触碰的痒，反而憋得满脸通红。  
而毫无经验的藤丸，错误的理解了齐格飞的反应，只当他是都市传说那种胸部被摸超有感觉的人，随即变本加厉的“轻拢慢捻抹复挑”。  
空气里暧昧的气息在蒸腾。藤丸忽得感觉自己大概是真的醉了，不然又怎会如此大胆。  
——他想要尝试更多……譬如口感，又或是味道。  
如此想着，藤丸未曾征询同意，便在齐格飞胸肌上轻咬了咬，而后舔了舔。  
“哈……立香……您在……做什么？”  
“唔？”睁圆了一对蓝眸，藤丸立香故作困惑的发了声鼻音。  
果不其然地看到齐格飞一脸的震惊与动摇，方才仍拼命忍耐的英雄，此刻已然在喷吐着热气喘息。  
“齐格弗里德？”藤丸仰视着英雄发问，一边手仍在揉捏着手下弹性绝赞的胸肌。  
“立香……请您不要继续了……对不起……对不起……”  
“这样吗？”藤丸说着又舔了舔齐格飞的胸肌，不过这次，舔得极其缓慢。  
“齐格弗里德，你顶到我了。”藤丸坏心眼的戳了戳齐格飞已然高高耸立的帐篷，不出意料的听到了激动的喘息。  
“立香……对不起……对不起……我请求您……请您不要继续这样对我。”齐格飞向后退了退，弯了下腰，想要藏住腿间的不雅。  
“可是，齐格弗里德，你看起来很难受啊。”藤丸用一种人畜无害的天真语气问道。  
说罢，还用五指姑娘隔着裤子的布料覆了上去，轻轻揉了揉。  
“齐格弗里德的好大哎～”  
受到惊吓的齐格飞向后躲闪，结果却不慎坐在了身后的床上。  
“唉？是想我在我的床上帮你吗？齐格弗里德～可以哟，我不会拒绝你的，毕竟我们是挚友不是吗？”  
“不是的！立香！对不起，对不起，我不是这个意思，请您让我起来……”话未说完，英灵腿间便被他的御主完全握住了。  
齐格弗里德忍不住呻吟了出声。藤丸的手活还算不错。  
不敢挣扎的从者只得任由自己的弱点被御主握在手心中上下。一边在心里自欺欺人得以为这仅仅是醉酒的挚友用五指姑娘帮助而已。  
——直到藤丸拉下了他的裤链，从他的内裤中掏出又埋头含住了他两腿间的器官。  
一瞬间生理上触觉同视觉的冲击与精神上的刺激是他倒抽一口冷气。  
藤丸的口腔内温热湿软，舌苔上细密的颗粒随着进出摩擦着，齐格飞喘着气呻吟起来。  
“请您不要这样……对不起……啊……对……对不起……立香……啊……哈……”  
这样的请求无疑更加刺激了藤丸立香，他想要品尝更多，齐格飞的味道，齐格飞的反应……他想要看齐格飞泄在他嘴里，想得腿间硬得发疼。  
藤丸突然把齐格飞的吞到喉咙深处，突然狭窄且蠕动着的喉咙按压着头部，齐格飞推拒着藤丸，却依旧喷发在了藤丸口里。  
浊液从藤丸嘴角滴落，弄脏了他的睡衣。  
藤丸喉头一动，将口里残留的吞咽了下去。  
齐格飞已倒在床上不住喘息，双眼无神的望着天花板，胸口蓝莹莹的光芒不住起伏。  
齐格飞已没在思索任何事了。  
包括被吞下去的魔力结晶，包括御主跟他的关系，当然，也包括道歉。  
他只觉今晚的一切都是那么虚无缥缈。  
直到他的御主沙哑的声音响在耳畔。  
“齐格弗里德，我也好难受啊”藤丸握住齐格飞的手，抚上了他自己腿间的胀痛。  
“可以帮帮我吗，齐格弗里德。”  
“齐格弗里德……齐格弗里德……”  
“你说过会服从我的全部要求的吧。”  
齐格飞好似突然惊醒，握住小御主的手轻轻动了动，好像在找什么手感，而后又似是被烫到似的缩回了手。  
“立……立香……？”  
藤丸立香现在完全顾不上再装模作样，滑到肩头的睡衣上还带着方才的污渍，睡裤也已褪到了地上。他赤着双腿跪坐在齐格飞大腿上，发梢凌乱黏在脸侧，嘴角还挂着晶莹的液体，眼中早被欲望填满。  
“方糖”的效果还未过去，齐格飞被第一次见到的，以这幅惑人姿态骑在他身上的御主刺激得再次“敬礼”。  
“齐格弗里德……啊……哈……齐格弗里德……”藤丸忍耐不住的自己用手慰藉着自己，嘴上叫着从者的名字，在从者上方纵情享受。  
齐格飞再也忍耐不住了，他倏然翻身，将藤丸压在身下。  
趁藤丸未反应过来，用手指轻轻按了按他粉嫩柔软的后庭之花。  
藤丸惊叫着向后躲去，险些掉下床铺。  
齐格飞意识到错误的时候，他的小御主已在床角一脸震惊的看着他一动不动了。  
“对不起……御主……对不起……”赶忙道歉的齐格飞一脸忍耐喘息着靠近却只换来藤丸眼中的震惊与恐惧。  
向来只会满足别人愿望的从者并没有和男性的经验，甚至于对该如何抚慰御主双腿之间的物什也无甚信心。  
他抱住了僵硬得一动不动的藤丸，喘息着安慰受到惊吓的御主。待其放松下来，便放开手，在他面前用手指进入了自己。  
干涩的疼痛使齐格飞皱起了眉头，而刚反应过来的藤丸遇到这样的刺激也震惊的未曾反应过来。  
——他最中意的英雄，在他面前自己用手指打开自己。  
这一认知使刺激过大的藤丸眼眶盈满了泪水，眨眨眼便滴落了下来。  
藤丸赶忙起身，摸出了藏在枕下的琉璃小瓶，那里面是帕拉塞尔苏斯交给他的神秘液体——加热，催情，润滑。  
他轻轻放倒了皱眉忍耐的从者，将液体贴着囊袋倒入其臀缝间。  
藤丸拔出了齐格飞还在体内的手指，自己蘸了液体探入里面。细细的一点点揉按内部的皱褶，一边还抽了抽鼻子。  
“齐格弗里德……我喜欢你……从第一眼见到你开始……”红着眼框的御主轻声说道。  
“立香？！”  
“嗯……”  
手指一根接一根的增加，液体的效果也渐渐显现。不再有任何疼痛，随着温度的上升，异物感也渐渐变成了诡异的舒适。  
待手指拔出的时候，那开口竟还收缩着意图挽留。  
“对不起……对不起……”齐格飞混乱的道着歉，也不知是对着谁，又是为了什么。  
回应他的，是藤丸再次进入时，那空虚处被填满的异样满足。

温暖的，湿润的，起伏的褶皱。  
炽热的，坚硬的，凸起的青筋。  
水声中肉体交叠，碰撞出飞溅的水花。  
肉体接触声，难耐喘息声，生生不息回荡在不大的空间。  
汗水，泪水，同时从脸上滑过。  
“齐格弗里德，啊……齐格弗里德……”  
藤丸带着哭腔叫着身下从者的名字。  
而从者也如此回应。  
“立香……对不起……哈……我喜欢你……啊……对不起……对不起……”  
一整夜，他们共同奏响这欲望的交响诗。尔后，在外面的狂欢即将停止的时刻，在太阳即将升起的时刻，他们交叠着一同喘息。  
藤丸立香从身后抱住了他的从者，他的器官仍深埋在对方身体里。  
他轻轻亲吻了英雄汗珠闪烁的后颈，而后便如此拥着睡去。

齐格飞毫无睡意，他身上满是这一夜荒唐的证据。  
他记得自己嘴上道着歉后庭却毫无廉耻的绞紧对方，逼得他年轻的御主把魔力的结晶全部注入他的体内。

早已平静下来的英灵，捂着脸，红了耳根。  
背后，是藤丸立香平静的呼吸声。  
而一室的狼藉，则是这一对主从醒来后该考虑的事情了。  
至少这一刻，他们拥有着彼此，平静，而满足。

………………  
—————

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个加了料的方糖，就只是蓝色小药片同类的东西而已：）但是豆爸的药水可就难说了，那玩意才是重头戏！【咕哒表示他真的没打算用的，是飞哥自x得太痛苦的锅：）～
> 
> 写到胸肌的时候满脑子都是某核弹剑仙的大奶子，黑皮大胸肌傲娇，全部戳到我的点，好想扒光埋脸hhh【咽口水.jpg


End file.
